Magnetic resonance images show distinctive patterns of damage in perinatal asphyxia in term infants. This study is undertaken to determine whether MRI findings of brain damage among term asphyxiated infants can predict poor neurological outcome. The hypothesis is that abnormalities in cerebral perfusion and alterations in the blood brain barrier may serve as prognostic markers for the extent of anatomical damage after perinatal asphyxia and thus correlate with later neurodevelopmental abnormalities. Since perinatal asphyxia is correlated with the release of glutamate and the glutamate receptor activation is in part responsible for CNS damage after asphyxia, it will be determined whether CSF glutamate levels and MRI proton spectroscopy results correlate with perfusion deficits, the breakdown of the blood-brain barrier, and with the neurological damage seen on MRI.